mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Demon Razgriz
Leave all messages here. Or else. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 12:40, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Your welcome and yes I would love to become an admin. And if we do become admins I will ( and I am sure you will too) do every thing I can to get us reconized. I do have a few ideas. I am also a memeber on Halopedia so I have been asking around if anyone has ever played Mercenaries. I most of the people have said yes. so I think that I could get some of them to come over here like I did. Another way I have in mind is that I have my own personal IRC channel (see My website). I could advertise on that. As you can see I really want to help this wiki (much like you). Please hasten to get us admins powers. And if the people at wiki only want one admin here you can take it (you can always grant me status later). -- Main Page You might have noticed that I have changed the main page format. If you do no like it please just tell me. Please do not edit it. It is just a test. I will probaly change it back. I what do you think, should we keep it? -- :Ok I will get to work. If you have any sugestions just tell me and I will add and probaly do it. Thanks for the help. -- ::Ok I said I work on the main page and I did. How so you like it? It is not entirley finished. I am hopefully goin to put a thing that tracts the site activity (sorta like the thing on the side bar we have now. Tell me is you like the main page or if you do not. -- :::Oh if you can change the logo you must be an admin!! glad you liked the page. Oh by the way is there any chance of me becomeing an admin too? Just asking -- ::::Hey wait I checked the user list and you do not have sysop. wtf??? How did you change the logo? -- Hey I put a box on the main page where you can create ypur own article. do you like it or should i put the logo back? -- :Ok thanks. Good job too you too with that page with all the stuff in mercs 1. hey do you have mercs 2 yet? -- ::well that no good we shold become admins before anyone else has that dude even made an edit here? i just made hime featured user cos i thought he had potential cause he asked a preetty good question the the main page disscusion. oh and mercs 2 is really good a bit complicated too though ut still really goog. -- I'm sorry for my absence, I have been at college recently. Anyhow, I have some skill at photoshop, would you like me to design a new logo for the wiki? I would need to know the dimensions of the image. thewolf850 15:45, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hey hey just want to say keep up the good work. You are the main surce of this wikis pages. Keep working hard! -- :Oh and by the way when are we going to get to be admns??? -- ::Oh ok thanks dude -- Thanks for the talk, man. I'll try and help out as often as I can (I'm LOADED with schoolwork). I might not be available 100% of the time, but just drop me a line and I'll see what I can do.-M249SAW No prob, once a week is a piece of cake. -M249SAW Hey, it's me again. Are those Mercs 2 cheats for both systems or for just the PS3? I tried them on my 360 and nothing happened. Could you check into this matter? -M249SAW Yup. I tried the cheats on the 360 Factions screen, and every time I press down on the D-Pad, it moves to another section of the Info page. More admin crap lol k If you noticed i changed the skin. it does not show a logo so i just put our logo on the main page. is that ok with you? -- :whoops sorry was not loged in lol -- well okay screw that stuff i jsut said i am still working on getting the wiki back into the one skin. go on the irc -- link could you give me the link on where to change this wikis logo. i can not find it and i am changing the skin (or at least trying lol) so i need to make a new logo ( a smaller one) thanks -- ::yep thanks. idk if you can see a new skin. You should if you are using the skin as the admins. -- :::thanks i also changed this side bar but i am not yet finished. -- can not think of title hey i was thinking about taking away the featured user hing on the main page. for now cos i it kinda useless see how this wiki only has about 10 or less members what do you think? -- :k i will take it away -- RE: Manticore No it was not a personal attack. Manticore is a dick. Sorry about the language but that is all I can say of him. The reason I did what I did was to show him how unfair *he* we being to me. He started deleting my page on Gruntipedia for no reason once he deleted it he then protected it just like I did to his here. So I got a other admin to undo all of his crap. So then he gets mad and bannes me on #halopedia so I delted his crap here... though it does not reallt matter cos he never edits here. Hope that explained it. -- :thnaks -- ::::truly sorry but you may want to back my ban because of this: (just try to get out of it...) -- :O You mentoined me on your page!!!! do i have to mention you on mine??? lol -- ::lololol ok -- admin hey. i am unable to be an admin, as i do not have the time. i will still remain an editor. thank you for your help. btw, spam filter was complaining about external links in your talk page... --thewolf850 07:08, 12 October 2008 (UTC) awesome bans checks out to be fine. love the userbox. -- another ban god manticore just does not quit. he edited his page today. just to get rid of the vandal temp. (wich i made so ugly and stupid just for him. lol). so i banned him (User:mantBot) -- rollback hey I jsut gave rollback to Sgt Kelly. hope you do not mind. but i really thought he deservers it. -- edit toolbar hey i was screwing around with one of the media wiki pages yesterday and i tink i got somthing to work. could you tell me if my logo thing is on the little toolbar (the one right on top of the editing window, the one that has those little pics so you sign with you sig or make stuff bold or make stuff Ingorne wiki formating. so if you could just tell me if my logo is there (should be second to the end, going from left to right) thanks -- :: hey glad you like the Go Insane thing and if you want i can put your logo on the bar too. i just put mine there to report spam lol. -- hey hey dude i have changed the entire edit bar on the top (Go Insane, Injureries, Shoot PAGENAME). hope you like them. i tried to make it so they were more mercs friendly. also please note that they do take up more rome but we admin do have extra features so they fit nice on regular accounts. another thing is that if people stat getting confused about which is which we will have to change them back or make a help page about them CHEERS, -- email do you have an email? -- lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololollo lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololollolo lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololollol ololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololollo lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololollololololo lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol hey i respect you opinion but is is my user page and i am all for McCain 08 NOBAMA!!!!! -- :oh and do you like the top users? i got the results off the top users widget so... -- :::ok glad you like it. PS congrats dem your guy one. i will have to change my pic on my page to the republican elephant lol -- 7:59 11/5/08 (EST) Top users Error hey i am having an error at how to list the top users. it have taken the results from the top users widget but it lists people in order of how many Total edits they have gotten. but i was thinks of making it so that the list will be counted only on Main space edits. if i do this i will lose my first place position to you but i think it is fair. *'My edits:' **'(Main):'152 **'Total:'584 *'Your edits:' **'(Main):'360 **'Total:'493 so basicly i am asking if you wanna be in first or second. does not matter to me. -- 9:53 AM, 11-8-08 (EST) :::Ok. yaeh thats what i was thinking but then i thought the content is very important too but i figured to have you choose lol thanks -- 7:00 PM, 11-8-08 (EST) ::::::I have another question. if you remember the old skin we had it had the logo on the top pretty big... it was custom... anyway i am thinking about bringing it back. what do yo think? he one we have now (just Monaco Slate) or the custom one??? -- patx :::::::: ok i will keep this one :) -- patx Russian Aviation Yes, however the Su-47 (aka the S-37) is only a technology demonstrator. It lacks the Phazon RADAR, 3-D Thrust Vectoring, and the composite build of the -35BM. The 35BM ( and the -30MKI) are fantastic machines that could decimate anything else in a gunfight. newwer skin ok i stole tjis one from GoW WIki. do you lke or should i put back the other one? -- patx 20:58, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::yeah thats what i was thinking. cos thers is really no blood yeah so ok i will put the other one back. patx the new and last skin Well I got it. The best one so far in my oppinion... I spent a long time on this skin and I am still tweaking. So please tell me if you like it -- patx :: thank you -- patx 22:34, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Hey there. I thought I recognized your name. You did quite a few edits on the Call of Duty Wiki, right? Where I got my start? Nice to see you here, too. Have been a bit busy lately, but am now trying to do some work on the site. Updated the Ramon Solano page. Not perfect, but a lot better than the stub it formerly was. Congrats You have been made to the Top users section on the main page! If your edits continue you will be granted Rollback rights! So thanks again for choosing to edit Mercs Wiki! -- patx 04:53, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Mercs 2 Winching Challenge Hi, nice website... Anyway, I've notied that there is a money exploit in Mecenaries 2 world of flames. Its the winching challenge, and all you have to do is bet the maximum money available and do all 3 levels, and then keep on doing level 3 (which doesn't change the height requirement) over and over because the bet maximum is 5 million each time... Xel Vaxum 01:59, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Money Exploit lol. I also noticed later in the game (when you get the allies and chinese) they have bounties of destroying each others assets, (eg. kill chienese soldiers/allies soldiers, destroy their vehicles, etc.) and they will pay you 50K per assets destroyed, so i gained $1M in a couple of minutes, so 5 minutes later i had nearly $10M. Also to maximize your profits go to the southeastern (i think) caracas (not the allied HQ) but the outpost and set the alarm then 3 rocket manned buildings will wake up, then go over to the 2 rocket manned buildings, near the wall, and keep on killing the allied soldiers that come out, they're infinite, and they'll only shoot you if your in range (they'll swap between RPG and the Combat Rifle depending if your close or far away). 8 soldiers come out, so starting from behind the buildings, go all the way around and back to behind the buildings and you should gain $400K-$800K, maybe sometimes $1M. And you can do this money exploit anywhere as long as its a chinese or allied camp with rocket-manned buildings because each soldier you kill, you get $50K, which helps buying all the item at the faction shops.Xel Vaxum 01:26, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Money Exploits page I made a page of money exploits from mercs 1 and 2 that i know so far and i hoped i helped.Xel Vaxum 01:49, 22 March 2009 (UTC) New user Media:[[Media:Example.oggMedia:Example.ogg]] Hi, I'm GNFNR working on posting vehicle pics on WiF content. --GNFNR 01:40, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Duplicate Articles I noticed while going around that there are quite a few duplicate articles on the same subject, such as the AK-47 Assault Rifles. It might get confusing, especially for putting links in, as since there are multiple pages, it is hard to tell which is a good page to link to, and which isn't. My personal suggestion is to delete the pages not on the Weapons and Vehicles list..... Anyhow, hope I helped a little! :D Hey Mind if I ask, how exactly do you get admin status around the wikia? DestPrince 16:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey And... you don't happen to know any admins around here do you? DestPrince 07:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a bunch I appreciate what you did for me, just, thanks again, man. I agree.... Left 4 Dead is AWESOME(sorry, just got around to reading you're profile)!! And to an extent I would say the same for Halo and Turok, btw, which Turok and Halo? SHADOW169 01:06, February 3, 2011 (UTC)